Pet System
The only thing missing in your ensemble is a playmate. What better than a cute little friend? Not only are pets fun to have around but they can learn skills and give boosts. At level 15 you will be given a quest to talk to your school's Science Teacher. They will give you one random mini-pet (seen below), five food cards, a rename card, and a skill card. You can find bigger pets with more color options in the Premium Shop, as well as all the items you will need to take care of your pet. Right click your pet's card to summon or unsummon it. Your pet will gain experience the longer they are summoned. Once their Experience bar fills, they will gain a level. The current max level for a pet is level 5. However, they will become hungry when summoned and will need to be fed. If the Hunger Bar of your pet is empty, they can not be summoned until you feed them with a Pet Food Card. To feed your pet, right-click a Pet Food Card and then left-click your Pet's card. You can rename your pet with the Pet Rename Card. Simply right-click the rename card and type in an appropriate name for your pet. Pet System : This creature acts as a companion to the player, and adds specific attribute'' ''bonuses at certain levels to the player. Pets must be fed regularly so they stay active and usable by the character. Pets may have the added ability to pickup loot '''for the player as well. Pets do NOT attack', nor are they rideable. : '''Mini Pets' Bonus Stat Pet Food There are two types of Pet Food available for your pets in game. *Pet Food (50%) restores 50% of your Pet's energy, thus allowing it to remain active and boosting your attributes. *Pet Food (100%) restores 100% of your Pet's energy, thus allowing it to remain active and boosting your attributes. Both of these are available from the Samba Shop in game or from certain special event rewards. Pet Skills Each pet is allowed to learn a number of skills that consist of: *Pet Skill Card (Potions) - This will enable your pet to automatically acquire any dropped potions within a given radius around the pet. *Pet Skill Card (Enhancing Material) - This will enable your pet to automatically pick up any dropped enhancing materials in a given radius around the pet. *Pet Skill Card (Rare Items) - This will enable your pet to automatically pick up and dropped rare items within a given radius around the pet. *Pet Skill Card (All) - This will enable your pet to automatically pick up all dropped items within a given radius around the pet. However, it does not pick up HP or MP Recovery Gems which are not considered items. This skill also does NOT enable your pet to gather such items as Momo Fruit Plants, Marble Gemstones, or other special plants (Golden Plant, Fruit of Oz, Wild Ginseng,etc). NOTE: Your pet may only have one active skill on at a time, but they are quickly changed via a drop-down menu in the pet information window Category:Information